Figuring Out the Truth
by UniquelyFrankie
Summary: Brooke is upset because of her dad. She goes to Rachels and she comforts her and their relationship turns into something more. Brachel story there is also going to be abuse in this story just a warning.
1. Scared of what's going to happen

**Figuring Out the Truth**

**Chapter 1: Backstabbing Cheaters**

**Brooke's Pov:**

Right now it is lunch time and as usual I head over to the table with the gang already their which consists of: Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Peyton and Lucas who happens to be my boyfriend. Lately I haven't really wanted to sit with them though because Lucas and Peyton are dating now after I dumped Lucas for cheating on me for the second time. I know I gave them permission to go out but they don't have to rub it in my face. On top of worrying about those two my parents called me last night and told me that they were coming to visit. I'm just getting really tired of all the drama that I have going on in my life right now. I sit down anyways and Lucas smiles at me and I give him my fake ass smile that I know he doesn't believe because he questions me.

"Hey pretty girl, what's wrong" He asks using my nickname that he only uses now when he's concerned

"Nothing Luke, I'm just tired" I lie and surprisingly he buys it but Haley doesn't

"Okay" He says

"So Brooke do you want to hang out after school today?" Peyton asks me

"I'm sorry but I can't" I say

"Can't or don't want to Brooke? If you honestly can't then tell me why" Peyton replies

"I can't hang out because" I stop in the middle of my sentence as I start to have tears coming down my face because my parents coming is never a good thing and I'm always abused one way or another

"Hey sweetie what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Haley asks me moving closer to me and hugging me she knows how much I want to trust Peyton with everything but I can't

"M-my p-pare" I start to say burying my head into her and crying harder

"Hey you guys me and Brooke are going to go I want to talk to Brooke. I'll see you guys next period" Haley says as we both get up

Haley and I start walking over to this tree that Haley knows I love to sit by. While we are sitting by the tree Haley sees Rachel and motions for her to come and sit by us because she knows how close we have become and she feels I need to be comforted by the people I trust the most. Plus Rachel already knows my parents are coming today so when she sees me crying she runs over to us and sits down on the other side of me and pulls me into a hug.

"Brookie can you please tell me what's wrong? We aren't by Peyton anymore so you know you can trust me and Rachel" Haley asks and says

"Rachel already knows, m-my p-parents called yesterday and told me that they are coming here and need to see me" I say while crying and Rachel starts stroking my hair in a comforting way

"Aw sweetie I am so sorry, do you know why they are coming?" Haley asks

"No I don't, I just wanted to get off the phone and take a shower because I felt dirty just hearing my father is coming" I say

"Baby we already talked about this, if your father touches you we will go to the police and have him arrested for sexual assault" Rachel says

"O-okay can one of you take me home I can't be around people right now, especially Lucas who won't stop asking me what's wrong till he gets an answer" I ask them

"Sure come one Brooke I'll take you home and stay with you" Rachel says

"Hey Rach do you mind if I come too?" I hear Haley ask

"Of course you can Haley, You can drive Brooke's car since you came with Nate and I don't want her driving right now, she's too emotional" Rachel says

"Of course I can" Haley says as we all walk out of the school and to the cars

Haley and I get into my car and Rachel got into hers and we headed to the house. While Haley and I were in the car I was just spacing out and looking out the window. Haley kept on glancing over at me I know her and Rachel are really concerned about me. There are only 3 people that know my dad abuses me and that would be Rachel, Haley and Peyton. We arrive at the house after Rachel so the door is unlocked me and Haley head inside and I automatically go straight to my room. Once I am in there I dig out my special stuffed animal that I always hide before I go to school. After I get my purple monkey I cuddle up to it and started to cry. Both Rachel and Haley had followed me to mine and Rachel's room. When they entered the room they both hop on to the bed and Rachel cuddles up to me while Haley is sitting there saying everything was going to be fine.

"Brooke you're okay and safe" Haley says

"No I'm not my father is coming and I don't even know if he's coming alone or with Victoria" I say crying

"Oh Brooke if you want one of us will go with you to see your parents" Haley says

"NO…I can't risk him doing horrible things to you guys" I almost scream

"Okay sweetie we won't" Haley says really sweetly

"Baby go to sleep, You've already had a rough day" Rachel says really sweetly and with concern in her voice

"Okay but please don't leave me and I have to meet my parents by four" I say while dozing off

"I won't Brooke and I'll wake you up at 3" Says Rachel

**Rachel's POV: **

Here I am at my house laying with Brooke because she is so scared of what's going to happen when she goes and see's her parents. Today at lunch time at school I saw Haley and Brooke sitting by Brooke's favorite tree. When Haley saw me she motioned for me to come over there and once I saw Brooke crying I ran over there and pulled her to me. Then she told me and Haley what was wrong and asked to go home so that's how both Haley and I up here. Once Brooke finally fell asleep Haley told me she was going to go and that she would call later to see how everything went. Once Haley was gone I just laid here with Brooke and watched her sleep, until she started moving around and thrashing and talking in her sleep. Brooke kept on saying over and over "Daddy know please don't" then I hear her also say "Please stop" I was about to wake her up until she woke up screaming and shacking. I just pull her into a tight hug and start whispering calm and reassuring things to her.

"Brooke sweetie your safe here with me" I say while she is still trembling in my arms

"I know, you always make me feel safe" She says while crying and clinging onto me for dear life

"I'm glad that I make you feel safe" I tell her truthfully

"Rachel what time is it" She asks me

"It's 2:55" I say

"Shit I have to get ready and go if I'm not their by the time they get there I'm going to be in so much trouble" She says

"Sweetie just calm down if you work yourself up right now you are going to make yourself sick like you did last night" I say sweetly and concerned while stroking her hair

"I know, I'm already I'll be back later tonight" She says and I can hear how scared she is in her voice

"Okay sweetie I will be here" I say while I kiss her forehead

Once I kissed her forehead I watched her walk out of the room. Then I heard the front door shut. I lay here hoping that her dad doesn't do anything. I don't know how long it took but I feel asleep.

**A/N: Here you have it the first chapter of my new story. Do you guys like it? Should I continue it or stop it? Please let me know what you think. Thank you:]**


	2. Daddy

**Figuring Out the Truth**

**Chapter 2: "Daddy"**

I just left Rachel's house and got into my car and started heading over to my parent's beach house. I hate when they come to visit and make me go visit them. My mom's a total bitch and she is barley at the house when she comes to visit leaving me alone with my father. I hate my father so much he makes me feel so dirty and worthless. I am almost to the house and I feel like I am going to be sick. Once I get there I run inside the house to my bathroom and start to barf for a good five minutes. Once I was done I wash my face and head to my room and see that its 3:30 and I have a half hour till they get here so I lay down on my bed and close my eyes. I don't know how long it took me to fall asleep but I did.

I guess I was in a really deep sleep because I didn't hear their car pull up or the sound of the door to the house slam shut. I was really tired so I didn't even hear his harsh footsteps coming up the stairs towards my door. He walked into my room and saw me sleeping above the covers on my bed. He hates when I wear the cloths that I am wearing right now but for some reason them make me feel safer like maybe he will think I'm ugly and won't do anything but that wasn't the case. He gets on to my bed and starts to move his hands up and down my body feeling every part of my body. After he was done with that he started taking my cloths of me. He got my shirt and bra off but when he started pull my sweats off I slowly woke up not know what was going on but then I hear HIS voice.

"Hey pretty girl" he says

"P-please don't do this to me again" I start crying

"Brookie knock it off you know what happens when you fight this" He whispers in my ear and I can smell the alcohol on his breath

"Daddy why do you do this?" I ask him while I'm crying and he's unbuckling his belt

"Shut up you stupid little whore" He says while he punches me in the face

"Ow" I scream as he keeps punching me and pretty soon he starts kicking me too

"S-stop" I struggle to say

He continues to kick me but instead of the stomach he kicks me in the head repeatedly. It got to the point where I was fading in and out. I was so dizzy then I would black out and come too I think my body did this for about two hours. In the span of those hours he took advantage of me and started touch my privates and when I came to he started to rape me. It hurt so fucking bad but I couldn't speak or move. Once he was completely done he got dressed and whispered in my ear "I love you pretty girl".

**Rachel's POV:**

I woke up about an hour ago expecting Brooke to be back by now. She left at 3 o'clock and now it is 7 and she is never with her parent's this long. I'm getting really worried about her well being because the last time she was over there this long it was one of the worst beating Brooke had gotten. When she came back she had to black eyes, bruises all over her body and she couldn't stop shacking and every time someone would try to touch her she would flinch and coward away especially if it was a male. As I'm sitting here thinking about how hard it was for Brooke to get over that I hear the front door open and close then I hear sobbing.

**Brooke's POV:**

After he left my room I was completely blacked out and I just woke up. As I try to sit up my head starts to pound and I feel really dizzy but I have to get out of this house. So no matter how much pain I was in I quickly got dressed and ran out the door. I know I shouldn't be driving since I can barely see clearly and am really dizzy but I have to get away from him. I made it to Rachel's alive thankfully. I ran straight into the house and as soon as I shut the door my body gave out on me because of all the pain and I just sat there and started to sob. I guess I must have been crying really loud because I didn't hear Rachel come down the stairs until she came and sat down by me and tried to pull me into a hug but I flinched away and she got really worried.

"Sweetie it's just me Rachel" I hear her say

"Please look at me Brooke"

"Rach I don't feel good" I say through my crying while she pulls me into her I stiffened but relaxed soon after

"Aw Brookie he kicked you in the head again didn't he baby?" She asks me while rubbing my back up and down

"It hurts Rachel" I say trying to get the courage to tell her everything

"Where baby?" She asks

"Everywhere h-he kicked me in the stomach over and over and the head and punched me without stopping until I was blacking out then h-he…" I couldn't finish what I was saying it was too hard

"Come on sweetie let's get you to bed, you probably have a concussion again and tomorrow I think we should take you to the doctors to make sure everything's okay" She says

"N-no doctors, I promise if I don't feel better after school tomorrow we can go" I tell her

"Okay sweetie" She says so sweetly while helping my weak body up

Rachel and I start to head up the stairs but my body hurts so much that it's really hard to move. Rachel basically carried me up the stairs and into are bedroom. She placed me on the bed and went to go get me some PJs. While she was grapping them I felt like I was going to barf so now matter how hard and how much pain I was in I made it to the bathroom. Once I got there I started throwing up and had tears coming down my face because I knew that this was bad if I was throwing up. Rachel heard me and came running into the bathroom.

**Rachel's POV:**

When I came down the stairs I saw Brooke sitting up against the door and she was sobbing. When I went over there and tried to pull her into a hug she flinched away from me. I knew then that her dad had touched her some way or another. We sat there and talked a little bit until I decided the best thing for her would be to get some sleep. I had to carry her up the stairs but I didn't mind. Once we got into our room I put her on the bed while I went and got her some PJs to sleep in. While I was doing that I heard her in the bathroom throwing up. So I hurry up and go to the bathroom and saw her throwing up and crying. I hold her hair back and rub her back until she collapses onto the floor. I get a cool wash cloth and I wipe her face then pick her up and carry her back to her bed. I help her change into her PJs and then tuck her into bed. I go over and turn the light off and I hop into Brooke's bed with her knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep all that well tonight. When I got into the bed and wrapped her in my arms I could feel her whole body shaking.

"Brooke sweetie go to sleep you're safe with me" I whisper into her ear

"I-I can't he's in my dreams" She says her voice shaky

"I've got you Brooke, he can't hurt you" I tell her

"Okay" She says cuddling up as close to me as she can

Brooke finally fell asleep an hour later with me whispering comforting words in her ear and rubbing her back up and down. I on the other hand couldn't get to sleep at all. I kept thinking about Brooke and how much pain she is in. I also keep thinking back to her saying something about school and I honestly can't understand how she can even think about school right now. I can't help but wonder why anyone would do this to her. I also can't help but wonder if he did more than beat her up because the way she flinched away I have a feeling he did. Brooke just woke up screaming from a nightmare she had and I had to reassure her that she was okay and safe here with me. I got her back to sleep and then I finally fell asleep too, but that didn't last long because my alarm went off after a half hour. I tried turning it off before it woke Brooke up but I was too late she was already awake.

"Good morning" I hear Brooke whisper

"Morning baby how do you feel?" I ask while rubbing her back

"Everything hurts but I need to get ready for school" She tells me

"Baby are you sure you want to go to school today? I could always stay home with you" I tell her

"No I'm not going to let this ruin my life" She says while getting up slowly

There's no sense in arguing with her because she's not going to change her mind at all. So instead of doing that I go into the bathroom with her after she is done taking a shower and getting dressed and help her with her make up to try and cover up as much of the bruising as we can. After I was done with that I go back into our room and get dressed. Then we head down stairs and I notice that Brooke is having a lot of trouble walking and breathing so I make a note to look out for that during the day to see if she needs to go to the doctors after school or not. I tried to get her to eat something before we went to school but she wouldn't. Brooke wanted to drive herself to school but there was no way in hell I was going to let her do that with the way she's been getting dizzy and light headed all morning.

**Brooke's POV:**

Right now I am on my way to school in Rachel's car because she wouldn't let me drive my car at all. While I was sitting there I just kept thinking about last night and how stupid I could honestly be. I should have never gone over there or if I did as sure as hell shouldn't have fallen asleep. Rachel keeps looking at me and asking me if I am okay and I tell her I'm fine but the truth is that my head is pounding and I feel light headed and dizzy. We're at the school now so when Rachel finds a parking spot we both get out of the car and I see the gang staring at me. I tell Rachel that I would see her at lunch and I head into the school with all of them looking at me.

The first three periods have gone okay. Except for the fact that I keep falling asleep in class and my teachers aren't happy about it at all. Nathan is in all three of those classes with me and he keeps waking me up to try to keep me out of trouble and asking me if I'm okay. I tell him everything is fine just a little tired but in all reality I feel so dizzy and everything on my body aches I just wanted it all to go away. It's now lunch time and I can't bring myself to eat anything so I go over to the table and I sit down next to Haley because Rachel hasn't made her way over here yet. Lucas and Peyton get here and sit down Lucas sits down next to me of course. But I scoot as close to Haley as possible and I knew she knows why I didn't that. Luke starts talking to me.

"Brooke what's wrong" He asks while trying to touch me

"Nothing" I say while moving away from his hand and I see Rachel walking towards the table

"Hey pretty girl you know you can tell me anything" He says while pulling me into a hug not caring

"N-NO PLEASE STOP. DON'T TOUCH PLEASE. GET AWAY FROM ME" I scream as I see Rachel running towards the table.

"Lucas let go of her right now" I hear Rachel order him

**A/N: Well there you have it chapter two I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas you can leave them in a review or pm me. For any of you who read any of my other story's I'm sorry I'm trying to get them all updated by Tuesday.**


End file.
